


I Don’t Know

by midorrin



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorrin/pseuds/midorrin
Summary: *sigh* fuck. /lh /j
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	I Don’t Know

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* fuck. /lh /j

Tenma woke up to the sound of rain trickling down his bedroom window. He groaned and turned to his side, checking the time. 6:21 a.m. He pulled his curtains to the side only to see almost nothing, though he could see some lights below that came from the cars driving below and from the street lights as well. The sudden grumble from the sky made him look up to it, startled. Then he remembered. 

He looked at the other side of the bed, already disappointed. It was empty, that's why. 

He looked towards the exit of his bedroom and heard what he assumed to be someone cooking. He sighed to himself and stared at the empty space in the room, biting the inside of his lip to hold himself back. He stared for longer and started to wonder to himself how he would bring this up to Juza. He clenched his fists and got up, leaving the room after tidying himself up. 

He walked to the kitchen of their apartment and met Juza, who already finished his plate of whatever he cooked for himself. “O..Oh. Tenm-“ “We should talk.” Juza just stared down on his plate that was on the sink. Tenma cutting him off meant that it was serious, and Juza knew what it was about. Well, to him, he’s pretty much the one at fault. 

Tenma opened his mouth to say something in hope of whatever he’ll say to save their relationship, but Juza spoke and Tenma couldn’t believe him. 

“We should end it… It’s..” 

Juza trailed off and slouched over the sink, not looking at Tenma since facing him will just make his heart hurt so much more. Tenma wanted to scream at him and curse him out, but he didn’t, thankfully. “You’re not gonna give me a reason, you’re not gonna look at me either. Why is that?” Tenma clenched his teeth together and swallowed. Juza fixed his posture and looked over at Tenma. Tenma stopped clenching his teeth and looked at Juza with a hurt expression. Silence filled the air between them and Tenma turned away and Juza looked at the ground. None of them knew how to handle things like this ever since they started arguing. It was normal for them to go to bed still angry at each other and wake up the next morning with a very uncomfortable air around them, but none of them would bring attention to it and just go on with their days. The air was toxic and Tenma couldn’t handle it anymore. 

“It’s my fault.” “What is?” Juza was surprised at his response. Juza thought Tenma was aware of how  **he** was acting, apparently not, Hearing that hurt Juza more than it should have. Juza was silent again and Tenma was tired of it. Juza felt something was off in their relationship, he didn’t know what it was, and he wasn’t so sure why he was acting this way. Juza had been blaming himself and reverted back to his negative thinking ever since he felt something off, and because of that he and Tenma started arguing more often. Tenma turned away from Juza again and rubbed the back of his neck, wandering around the room, glancing at their pictures made tears appear on Tenma's eyes. 

Juza couldn’t hear it, but Tenma was crying at that point. He had no idea what made Juza act this way. Looking at their pictures made him wish he could go back to when those photos were taken. When they were happier. 

Juza walked beside him and placed a hand on Tenma’s shoulder. Tenma quickly wrapped his arms around him, startling Juza. “What is it…. Please. Tell me, Juza…. please..” Tenma started to sob and clenched Juza’s shirt, his tears staining the cloth. Juza’s face started to contort, trying to find the words to say since he didn’t know where to start. Instead of saying something, he hugged Tenma back. Tenma felt Juza’s comforting warmth around him but he felt something else too. It made Tenma uneasy which made him look up at him. The look on Tenma’s face told Juza that he knew that there was something wrong. 

“Please.. don’t stay silent forever. I… I need to know.” Tenma pleaded as he gripped Juza’s shirt tighter, waiting for his response. Juza sighed and picked up Tenma’s face to look up at him and wiped the stream of tears falling down his cheeks. Tenma placed his hands on Juza’s face as well and caressed his cheek with his thumb. Juza felt it again, he didn’t know what it was and he wanted to know. 

“Tenma…”

“Do you still love me?”

The question made Tenma’s muscles tense up and he was staring directly into Juza’s eyes, his hands now hovering over the area where Tenma had rested them; zoning out. Juza bit the inside of his lip as a tear dropped down his face and to the ground. Juza assumed he didn’t anymore, which made Juza settle on his painful decision to just leave right now. It may seem rude and harsh, but Juza had a reason that seemed rational to him. If Tenma stopped loving him, then leaving early would prevent Tenma from wasting too much of his time on someone as worthless as him. Juza lightly pushed Tenma off and headed straight for the door. 

Tenma snapped back to reality and chased Juza before he could leave. He caught Juza’s hand which made him turn to Tenma. “Are you going to answer me now? Better make it quick.” Juza was really riding on his harsh decision to leave. Though it hurt him the most he thought it was the right thing to do. 

“Can you hold me once more, please?” Tenma looked down on the ground, tears still falling.   
  


* * *

During the nights when they would try to “solve” their fights, it would always just end up with one of them wandering around and the other just looking blankly and deciding that they should talk tomorrow or some other time. Of course, neither of them really fulfilled that. 

Tenma would lie awake at night, wondering what’s wrong while looking at Juza and touching his face. Sometimes Tenma would hold him at night and say “I love you”. 

But Tenma knew that that doesn’t count as an apology.

And Tenma wasn’t aware how he didn't mean it anymore. 

He wasn’t aware of how he was slowly falling out of their relationship, which made Juza worry and start thinking that way again. Since Juza confronted him about it, he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure about anything anymore. He wasn’t sure if he still loved Juza and he didn’t know if he really wanted to let him go. 

* * *

“Tenma.” Juza whispered into Tenma’s ear, the both of them were on the couch with Tenma cuddled into Juza’s arms and resting in his lap. Juza wanted to say something. He started to hesitate. 

Do you want to end it now?” 

Tenma fixed himself and sat beside Juza, hands on his lap and looking down. Juza looked at him and moved his hand to hold Tenma’s. Tenma squeezed and tried to swallow. Juza took a deep breath and rubbed Tenma’s back and held him close. 

Neither of them knew if their relationship still had love, but neither of them wanted to end it. “Tenma.” Juza called out to see if he was still mentally present.

“I… I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by SEVENTEEN’s song “I Don’t Know”. Go check them out!! (and listen to their new songs haha jk unless...?)


End file.
